


Punishment

by Morriggann



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, MCU, Steve Rogers - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, D/s, F/M, Kink, Multi, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sex, Submission, mention of threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morriggann/pseuds/Morriggann
Summary: I blame this artwork by Petite Madame for my inspiration... And by blame, I mean THANK YOU!https://twitter.com/PetiteMadame/status/1159165916388741120/photo/1
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/OFC, Steve Rogers/OFC
Comments: 14
Kudos: 40





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaggiesAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggiesAngel/gifts).



“I knew there was another side to you. The one you never show, that no one knows about.” She laughed as the cuffs at her wrists rattled. She tested their strength, then did the same with the ones at her ankles. 

If there was one thing Steve knew, it was to tie someone up properly so they couldn’t escape. A soldier always did. He stared from the other side of the room, where only the moonlight illuminated his face.

He still had that beard she loved that tickled her chin as much as her thighs, depending on what he was doing to her. But his eyes had a darker color, one she rarely saw. He only let out this side of him once in a while, when she’d been a massive brat. And lately, she had been. 

Steve moved forward slowly, balling his hands into fists. That’s when she saw what he was holding. The long snake-like whip was rolled up, tightly held in his gloved hands. Her heartbeat increased as well as her nervousness and she couldn’t help but clench her buttocks. She would pay for her brattiness.

Her voice came out like a whisper. “S-Steve, I… I’m sorry. Not that, please.”

He shook his head. “You pushed and pushed. Used language I disapprove of.” He stopped in front of her and tilted her chin up with the whip’s handle. “Look at me,” he commanded.

She did. Her attitude was now devoid of any mischievousness. His jaw clenched, he leaned in. “You will not back out of this,” he said through gritted teeth. “You know you deserve this punishment.”

She nodded. “I do. But…”

“No buts. You deserve it and you will take it with dignity.” He rubbed her lips with his thumb, the leather of the glove creaking slightly. “And you will call me Sir.”

“Yes, Sir,” she replied softly. Her body began trembling at the thought of being whipped while her breath hitched. She swallowed hard while he went around her to take place. With a whimper, she lowered her head, ready for the pain.

But it didn’t come. Nothing did. She waited and waited, quiet until she heard grunts. As much as she wanted to look back, she couldn’t with how she was bound. “Sir?” she asked softly.

A moment later, she felt his body pressing against her, his gloved hands going to her breasts. He kneaded them, teased the nipples while his shaft rubbed against her cleft. “Can’t...wait,” he said with a grunt. 

She let out a tinkling laugh. “I knew you couldn’t hurt me that way,” she said defiantly. Immediately, she felt him pinch her nipples hard, pulling on them as if he’d put on the clamps she loved so much. Her core clenched as she became wetter and wetter. “Oh...please. Hurt me _this_ way,” she breathed out.

He bit down at the soft flesh of her neck while he shifted his hips. His cock now rubbed along her wet slit, the tip teasing her clit. He thrust a few times, then let go of her nipples to cant her hips well enough to enter her. With one smooth thrust, he filled her up, making her cry out and pull on her bonds.

“YES! Thank you, Sir!” 

“Shut up, take it,” he said through clenched teeth as he began moving his hips faster and faster, taking her deeper.

He smacked her ass hard, enough that her breath hitched. The glove made it even more deliciously painful. “M-More...please.”

“Beg me. You know you want this,” Steve said, his beard scraping over his bite.

“Please, Sir, please! Fuck me harder!”

The soldier did just that, his hips smacking against hers as his cock dug deep inside her. He removed his jacket, ripped open his shirt, then wrapped his gloved hand over her throat to press her against him. “You’re my little whore. And you will obey me. Now beg me!” He slapped her ass again and again as she screamed in pain and pleasure.

“Sir, yes, thank you. Please, punish me as you see fit,” she cried out, her body rocked by his.

The only other sound in the bedroom was the chains rattling and the wetness of their bodies joined. It was obscene yet arousing.

Steve bit down again exactly where he had the first time. He growled and licked the bite, then whispered, “You’ll take the shape of my cock and keep needing it over and over when I’m done with you. Then you’ll do everything like I want when I want it. Only then will you get rewarded, you brat.”

Her eyes rolled back. She knew she was near her orgasm, her breath unsteady. “Yes, Sir. Anything you want, Sir. I’m yours,” she said with a whine.

But behind them, the door creaked open. There was a low chuckle and she heard the sound of clothes being shed. She knew who it was and thinking about him seeing them like that made her climax on Steve’s cock so hard that he growled and sped up to fuck her harder. 

“You little harlot!” He slapped her ass again in the same spot. “You didn’t ask for permission.”

“Let me punish her, Steve.”

With a soft sob, her body went limp as her orgasm tore through it. Her arms ached from being bound but she knew she was far from being done. Bucky was here and he wouldn’t let her off with a simple slap on the ass.

Steve pulled from her and whispered in her ear, “Now you’ve done it.” He laughed and move to the bed, sitting on the edge, his cock hard and glistening with her juices.

Bucky came into her line of sight, bare-chested, the metal of his arm shining in the moonlight. He gripped her jaw, forcing her to look at him. “What have you done?”

“I… I came… I couldn’t help myself; it was so good!”

“That’s not a good reason. You know better. Steve has taught you better. I have taught you better. Don’t think I haven’t noticed how you’ve been acting,” he said as his metal fingers found her swollen clit.

The coolness made her gasp and open her eyes wide. She moaned while he teased her, his fingertips rubbing, pinching, twirling around the little nub. 

“I didn’t say anything because I knew Steve would tire before I did. But I knew I would make the most of it anyway.”

His low voice and honeyed tone worried her. If Steve had smacked her ass, Bucky could do ten times worst. 

His fingers moved to her core and two pressed inside, pumping slowly, deeply, while his thumb rubbed her clit. “I swear to fuck, if you come before asking permission, you won’t sit on the sweet little ass of yours for a week,” he whispered in her ear before licking the shell.

“Y-Yes, S-Sir,” she replied as another orgasm began building. She knew he’d make good on his promise; he had before.

“Now moan for me, tell me how good this is.”

“S-so good, please don’t stop!” she begged as his fingers went deeper with every thrust. Her knees buckled and she wrapped her hands around the chains to hold on for dear life. “Please, I need...more!”

He chuckled lowly and she saw him glance at Steve and nod to him. 

“Oh, God,” said with a whine. 

It made Bucky laugh harder. “God can’t help you now, sweets.”

Steve came up behind her, molding his body to her, his cock hard against her backside. With his gloved hands, he once again pinched her nipples and began tugging slowly until she was on her toes while on the edge of coming from Bucky’s fingerfucking. 

“PLEASE! Oh, my God, please let me come.”

Bucky gripped her throat, his lips to her ear. “Come, you little whore. But before the night ends, you’ll take us both. That will be your punishment. Now, COME!”

She did so, falling down the rabbit hole as she screamed, her body shuddering in pleasure from their hands. The chains rattled as her strength left her. She knew the night wasn’t over. But Bucky was wrong. Taking both of them wasn’t a punishment. It had been a long-time fantasy...


End file.
